Future Trunks Returns
by Saiyan
Summary: Future Trunks has succeeded in destroying the androids in the future and now he returns to tell everyone about it but finds a greater evil in the past. Rated R for sexual humor and strong language. Do not read if you are easily offended.
1. The Beginning

**Future Trunks Returns** by Saiyan  
  
  
Ch. 1 The Beginning  
  
Setting: Future Trunks' timeline  
  
"Are you sure that that's such a good idea, I mean it could end up destroying the world" Bulma said a bit shocked at what her son suggested   
"Hey, you know I wouldn't do anything to ruin that timeline, just trust me" Trunks replied   
"I don't know, you might accidentally create a catastrophe" Bulma said concerned   
"All I want to do is go a little farther into the future than when I left, what could go wrong, it's not like I could change their destiny's or something" Trunks said   
"I guess you're right, but be careful, there's no telling what the present in that world will be like if you go beyond what we already know" Bulma warned   
"I'll be ok" Trunks said and then got into the time machine, pushed a few buttons, and vanished.   
  
Setting: Capsule Corp. everyone is gathered there for the anniversary of Cell's defeat when suddenly Trunk's time machine shows up in the middle of it and just as it arrives a bright blue flash fills the area. Trunks gets out and notices that things are a little different, for one Krillin has hair and appears to be married to android 18. Trunks gets out of the time machine and everyone gathers around him except for Chibi Trunks and Goten. They soon come running out of Capsule Corp, but don't get close to him because they don't know who he is.   
  
"Hey, its been a long time since we've seen you Trunks" Goku said   
"I'm right over here" Chibi Trunks yelled thinking that Goku was talking about him   
Everyone turned around and looked at Chibi Trunks and laughed.   
"We're not talking about you Trunks, this guy here is the future you and he is the one we're talking to" Yamcha said   
"I don't get it" Goten said confused   
"Who's he?" Trunks asked pointing to Goten   
"He's Goten, Goku's son" Bulma replied   
_Well unfortunately he got Goku's brain and not Chi Chi's _Trunks thought and then he decided to amuse them all   
He walked over to Goten and Chibi Trunks and stood up looking at them with a smile.   
"Hey Trunks, do you like good jokes?" Trunks asked Chibi Trunks   
"Yea" Chibi Trunks replied happily   
"Well then you'll love this" Trunks said as he looked at Goten and then he said "You're stupid aren't you?" and big smile appeared on Trunks face as he said it   
Goten looked confused and then replied by smiling and nodding his head.   
"You're a stupid little boy" Trunks said as he started to poke Goten in the eye   
Goten laughed and drooled all over his shirt. Everyone laughed at this except Chibi Trunks (even Goku and Chi Chi).   
Chibi Trunks knew that his friend was a little dumb but he didn't like people making fun of him for it.   
"You'd better stop that before I beat you up!" Chibi Trunks threatened   
"How could you beat me up?" Trunks asked and then began to poke Chibi Trunks in the eye   
Chibi Trunks became angry and bit his finger.   
"OOWWW! That hurt you little cock sucker!" Trunks said as he pulled his finger back   
"Well that's what you deserve you big pedophile!" Chibi Trunks replied   
"For you're information it takes more that twenty times to become a pedophile, and I've only done that nineteen" Trunks mumbled as he walked toward the others   
When he got there he was smiling again.   
"Wow, it's been a long time since we've seen you, hasn't it Trunks?" Goku said smiling   
"Wow, you're a regular mother fucking Einstein aren't you you stupid shit" Trunks replied   
Goku did not get angry at all, in fact everyone thought what he said was pretty funny. Trunks then looked at Chi Chi and said "Damn, for an old lady she has one great ass"   
Everyone laughed at this too and Chi Chi showed off her ass to keep the joke going.   
Then Trunks looked at Gohan and Videl.   
"Who is this?" Trunks asked looking at Videl   
"This is my girlfriend Videl" Gohan replied   
"Do you mind if I sample her?" Trunks asked but before Gohan could respond Trunks spoke again   
"Fuck, I don't care if you do mind, I'm going to" Trunks said as he grabbed Videl and shoved his tongue down her throat.   
At first she protested but soon she started to enjoy it. Trunks began feeling her up and was slowly undressing her. Everyone laughed at this too, even Gohan!   
"What is wrong with everyone, why are they letting him do this?" Chibi Trunks said   
"Duh..Goten dumb..Goten dumb" Goten kept repeating with a stupid smile on his face   
"You are NOT DUMB Goten" Chibi Trunks stated he then looked over and saw Trunks and Videl rolling on the ground naked (he was too young to know what they were doing) and everyone still thought it was funny. Goten kept repeating 'Goten dumb' this whole time. Chibi Trunks tried to think of why everyone would be putting up with this but couldn't figure it out. After about twenty five minutes of sex with Videl Trunks approached 18.   
"Damn, I've heard of Robocop, but never Robobabe!" He said while checking out 18   
"Do you wanna sample her next?" Krillin asked hopefully   
"Maybe in another five to ten minutes" Trunks replied and then decided to make fun of other people   
"Hey Piccolo, what's going on you goat raper" Trunks said to Piccolo and just like all the previous insults and acts everyone thought it was funny.   
Trunks then approached Vegeta but he couldn't think of what to say, and then it hit him.   
"You will always be weaker than Goku you stupid little bitch" Trunks said and then backhanded Vegeta across the face.   
Vegeta was knocked a few feet away and then stood up. Chibi Trunks saw and heard the whole thing and he was shaking. He knew that there was no way that Vegeta would take that from ANYONE and let them live. Vegeta approached Trunks slowly and Trunks kicked him in the nuts as hard as he could. Chibi Trunks was really scared now. He knew that Vegeta had to be angry enough to destroy the whole planet, regardless of whether his family and the last of his race were on it! Vegeta was doubled over and then Chibi Trunks heard something that chilled him to the bone. Vegeta was laughing about it! This wasn't the kind of laugh he would give to a person he was about to kill, he actually thought it was funny! He wasn't angry at all, in fact he looked happy! Chibi Trunks could not figure it out, he knew that something was not right but he didn't know what. Then he heard something. He looked around to see what it was.   
_Did I just hear what I thought I did? _Chibi Trunks thought slightly afraid of what this might mean, and just as he thought that his fears were confirmed. He saw it hidden behind the Capsule Corp building, and it was beckoning him to go to it.   
  
(What is this mysterious creature that has Chibi Trunks so afraid? Why is Trunks such an asshole? Why is everyone, EVEN VEGETA, taking his shit? You have to read the next chapter to find out.) 


	2. Startling Development

**Future Trunks Returns** by Saiyan  
  
  
Ch. 2 Startling Development  
  
Chibi Trunks looked at it without really understanding how it was possible for it to be there. He slowly walked over to it, making sure not to draw anyone's attention to himself. When he got to the other side of Capsule Corp he saw another Future Trunks.   
"This is for poking Goten in the eye and calling him stupid!" Chibi Trunks said as he kicked Future Trunks in the ankle   
  
(Note: At this point there are 3 different Trunks, I will call the new one Future Trunks)   
  
"Oww" Future Trunks almost yelled as he grabbed his ankle in pain   
"What did I ever do to you?" Future Trunks asked confused as to why Chibi Trunks would kick him   
"You poked Goten in the eye and called him stupid, and I don't like that" Chibi Trunks said   
"No I didn't, I've never even heard of Goten" Future Trunks said sincerely   
"Really? So you aren't him?" Chibi Trunks asked pointing to Trunks   
"No" Future Trunks said   
"You HAVE to be him, if you weren't you two wouldn't look identical" Chibi Trunks stated   
About this time Goten had found his way to the place where Chibi Trunks and Future Trunks were talking. Goten walked up to Future Trunks and grabbed his right index finger.   
"Goten dumb, Goten dumb" Goten said as he forced Future Trunks' finger to poke him in the eye   
Future Trunks pulled his finger back and gave Goten a look that said "You are one fucked up little kid"   
"Who is this?" Future Trunks asked while still giving Goten the same look   
"This is Goten, he's my best friend" Chibi Trunks said   
_Well I hate to be thinking this but he must be Goku's kid to be that dumb _Future Trunks thought   
"So who's kid is he anyway?" Future Trunks asked Chibi Trunks   
"He's the son of Goku and Chi Chi" Chibi Trunks said   
"So that's why he is acting like this" Future Trunks said   
"Yea, but he doesn't normally make people poke him in the eye" Chibi Trunks stated   
"Well what does he normally do?" Future Trunks asked   
"He normally runs into walls and jacks off to Brittany Spears posters" Chibi Trunks replied   
"I'm sorry I asked" Future Trunks said, obviously more than a little freaked out   
"EEWWWW!" Future Trunks yelled as he dropped to the ground and grabbed his head   
"WHAT?" Chibi Trunks asked in a scared voice   
"I just got a mental picture, get it out, GET IT OUT!" Future Trunks yelled as he hit his head with his hand in a desperate attempt to get the mental picture out of his head   
"Oh man, he really needs to learn to empty his mind at will like I can" Chibi Trunks said to himself   
"My mind is always empty" Goten said happily   
Chibi Trunks ignored him and after almost 5 minutes Future Trunks finally got the picture out of his head.   
"Oh man, I thought I might have to blast myself there for a little bit" Future Trunks said   
"So how did you get here?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"Well when two people really love each other they have sex which creates a baby and I was the baby of Bulma and Vegeta" Future Trunks said   
"Really? I thought that some stupid ugly bird with a big mouth delivered babies" Chibi Trunks said sincerely   
"Nope" Future Trunks replied   
"So how does sex work? Is it anything like that?" Chibi Trunks asked pointing to where Trunks was   
"Oh SHIT!" Future Trunks yelled   
"What?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"He's fucking Android 18, that should be ME fucking her!" Future Trunks stated   
"So is that sex?" Chibi Trunks asked again   
"I'll say, she's one horney bitch" Future Trunks said as he began to stare   
"What are you doing here anyway?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"Oh I'm..um..uh" Future Trunks was staring so hard he'd forgotten that the question was asked   
"What the FUCK are you doing here?" Chibi Trunks yelled in his ear   
"Oh yea, I'm here to destroy him" Future Trunks said as he began to look away from the sex show that was going on   
"You mean the other Trunks?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"Yea" Future Trunks said   
"But why? Wouldn't that be suicide?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"No, it wouldn't be suicide" Future Trunks stated   
"Why not?" Chibi Trunks asked hoping for a good answer   
"Because he isn't me" Future Trunks said   
"What do you mean he isn't you? This isn't making any sense" Chibi Trunks said obviously confused   
"I mean just that, he isn't me" Future Trunks stated   
  
(What does Future Trunks mean? What in the world is he talking about? Has he been smoking crack? You have to read the next chapter to find out) 


	3. Prepared to Fight

**Future Trunks Returns** by Saiyan  
  
  
Ch. 3 Prepared to Fight  
  
"But he HAS to be you, if he isn't then who is he?" Chibi Trunks asked desperate for this to all make sense   
"He is an android" Future Trunks stated   
"How can HE be an android? He's made of flesh and bone" Chibi Trunks asked   
"Oh HELL YEA, I didn't know you were a Bone Thugs fan" Future Trunks said excitedly   
_Note to self: Never become as stupid as him _Chibi Trunks thought   
"NO, not Flesh n Bone, flesh and bone, like skin type flesh" Chibi Trunks said   
"Oh" Trunks said   
"You still haven't answered my question" Chibi Trunks said getting a little impatient   
"Oh yea, well he is similar to Cell" Future Trunks said   
Chibi Trunks had heard of Cell from his father and Goku and from what he knew Cell was made up of all of their cells.   
"You mean he has all of our cells in him?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"No, I mean he does not require gears to survive" Future Trunks explained   
"Then why does he look like you?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"Well as far as I can figure Dr. Gero was infatuated with me" Future Trunks said with a shiver   
"That has to be one of the most disgusting things I have heard since last week" Chibi Trunks said   
"What did you hear last week?" Future Trunks asked   
"I heard the words 'Give it to me big daddy' coming from mom and dad's room and a lot of crashes and moaning" Chibi Trunks said   
Future Trunks' face twisted to a look of pure horror as he heard Chibi Trunks' words.   
"Uh..are you ok?" Chibi Trunks asked seeing the obvious horrified look in Future Trunks' face and eyes   
Future Trunks then dropped to the ground and began to suck his thumb.   
"What's wrong with him?" Goten asked pointing at Future Trunks   
"He's gone into a catatonic state, I've heard of these, sometimes when people experience a truly traumatic or horrifying event the person's mind will regress to the infant stage as a way of putting it out of their mind until they can handle the idea" Chibi Trunks explained   
"I have a thumb" Goten replied completely ignoring Chibi Trunks' explanation   
"Yes you do" Chibi Trunks said with a tone of voice that said "why do you have to have Goku's intelligence".   
Chibi Trunks waited almost 45 minutes for Future Trunks to come back to normal and Goten stared at his thumb for 45 minutes. Soon Future Trunks came back to normal.   
"Are you ok?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"Yea, I think so" Future Trunks replied as he stood up   
"You remember anything?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"I remember you told me something disgusting, but I can't remember what" Future Trunks said   
_His mind must not be ready for the idea, I wonder why he responded like that? _Chibi Trunks thought obviously not fully understanding what he heard last week   
"What happened?" Future Trunks asked   
"Um..you started to suck you're thumb" Chibi Trunks said hesitantly   
"Well it's a good thing that Dr. Gero wasn't around or else I might have ended up sucking more than that without being aware of it" Future Trunks said with a shiver   
Chibi Trunks did not know what he was talking about but decided it was best not to ask.   
"Well now that you're back to normal, why is everyone taking this from him?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"What do you mean?" Future Trunks asked   
"He is being really mean to all of them and he even insulted, hit, and then kicked my father and all my father did was laugh about it" Chibi Trunks said   
"Well I can think of two possibilities, one the android used the hypnotic light that we put on the time machine incase we accidentally ended up in hostile situations, or two Vegeta is a masochist." Future Trunks said   
Chibi Trunks didn't know what a masochist was but he was sure Vegeta wasn't one. One reason for this is that it would make more sense for Vegeta to take this if he was hypnotized than if he was not.   
"Well I think he was hypnotized" Chibi Trunks said   
"Are you sure? After all don't you think Vegeta likes pain just a little too much?" Future Trunks asked   
"Well maybe" Chibi Trunks replied   
"So maybe he gets sexual pleasure from it" Future Trunks said   
"But that Trunks insulted him and he would never take an insult from anyone" Chibi Trunks said   
"I suppose you're right" Future Trunks said   
"So how do we stop him?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"Well I have an idea, but I need you're help" Future Trunks said   
"Sure anything, what do you need me to do?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"I need you to dress up like a little girl and get him to have sex with you" Future Trunks said   
"HELL NO! I'm NOT going to have sex with a MAN!" Chibi Trunks yelled   
"Well fine then, let Vegeta get his ass kicked" Future Trunks said   
"I've already been born so I don't give a fuck, that android can kick him in the nuts all he wants to" Chibi Trunks said   
"Ok then, I'll come up with a different plan if you're going to get picky" Future Trunks said   
"You'd better" Chibi Trunks threatened   
"How about.." Future Trunks began but Chibi Trunks knew exactly what he was going to suggest   
"I am NOT going to allow Goten to have sex with him either!" Chibi Trunks stated getting annoyed with Future Trunks' suggestions   
"Ok then how about we just run up there and attack him together" Future Trunks said completely out of ideas   
"Fine" Chibi Trunks agreed   
"Ok here's what we will do, you will run up and fight him while I have sex with android 18" Future Trunks said   
"NO! NO SEX!" Chibi Trunks yelled   
"How about after he's dead?" Future Trunks asked   
"Fine" Chibi Trunks said angrily   
"He might be really tough though, so maybe we should kill him when he's sleeping" Future Trunks said   
"He's a FUCKING ANDROID! Androids don't need to sleep!" Chibi Trunks said   
"Oh yea, well then I guess we're screwed, I really wish I was being screwed right now" Future Trunks said   
"Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP! Why the hell is everything about sex with you?" Chibi Trunks asked annoyed   
"Well I guess it's the only thing that can make me forget that I'm a loser who's dad is dead along with everyone else that could have helped him fight the androids" Future Trunks said sadly   
"Or maybe you're just a fucking ECCHI!" Chibi Trunks yelled   
"Yea that's probably it!" Future Trunks said happily   
"I wanna help fight him" Goten said   
"Well ok I don't see what's wrong with having a decoy, you might be able to wear him down before he kills you" Future Trunks said   
"I will NOT allow him to be a decoy you BASTARD!" Chibi Trunks said   
"Ok then we will not use him as a decoy" Future Trunks said   
"Wait a minute, how do I know you aren't the android?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"That's ridiculous, I can't be the android, I would have a silk cape and one of those rubber things that swimmers wear on their heads to keep their hair from getting wet if I was" Future Trunks stated   
"You aren't making any sense!" Chibi Trunks yelled   
"Well I'd be making more than cents if I was android 18's pimp" Future Trunks said   
"Forget it you idiot, I will defeat him myself" Chibi Trunks said as he started to walk to the other side of Capsule Corp.   
"Wait, I have to reverse the hypnosis" Future Trunks said   
"So I see you actually have something intelligent to say" Chibi Trunks said   
"For you're information having sex with android 18 would be very intelligent, she is one hot slut" Future Trunks said   
"Enough of this, stop talking about sex NOW!" Chibi Trunks yelled   
"Ok" Future Trunks said sadly   
"How can you reverse the effect anyway?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"Well in the time machine there is a button that I have to push to stop the hypnotic waves from being emitted" Future Trunks said   
"If hypnotic waves are being emitted then wouldn't we get hypnotized if we got near it?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"No, the waves only affect those who saw the bright light, and for some strange reason you two didn't see it" Future Trunks said   
"It's because we were in the building" Chibi Trunks said   
"Well that explains it, now I need a distraction to get to the time machine" Future Trunks said   
Chibi Trunks felt his stomach turn. He could only think of one way to distract everyone, and that was to do to Goten what Trunks had done to him earlier.   
"I can't think of any ideas" Chibi Trunks lied   
"Well then just poke him in the eye" Future Trunks said   
"I can't do that, he's my friend" Chibi Trunks said   
"Well then come up with something else quick" Future Trunks said   
Chibi Trunks got a great idea. It would humiliate him a great deal but that was better than him humiliating his friend Goten.   
"Ok I got an idea, I'll be out in a few minutes" Chibi Trunks said as he ran into Capsule Corp   
He ran up to his mom's office. He knew that she'd never throw away anything from his childhood and he hoped it still fit. He searched her closet frantically and finally found it. It was a pair of pajamas that were shaped to look like a teddy bear. Chibi Trunks cringed at having to wear it but he really had no choice. He put it on and ran down stairs and out the door. He approached Future Trunks.   
"How's this for a distraction?" Chibi Trunks asked   
Future Trunks looked at him in his teddy bear pajamas and began laughing. He didn't care that this was a younger version of himself, all he knew is that this kid looked really stupid wearing that.   
"Stop laughing" Chibi Trunks said   
Future Trunks was barely able to stop laughing.   
"Ok now what?" He asked holding back a laugh   
"Now we kill him" Chibi Trunks said   
  
(Will they be able to kill the android Trunks? Will Future Trunks be able to turn the hypnotic waves off before the android notices? Will Chibi Trunks be humiliated for life? You have to read the next chapter to find out) 


	4. The Fight Begins

**Future Trunks Returns** by Saiyan  
  
  
  
(Sorry for not working on this chapter for a while but I had to finish a big assignment for English class that will determine whether or not I graduate so I've been spending most of my time on it, but enough talking about me let's get on with the story)   
  
Ch. 4 The Fight Begins  
  
Chibi Trunks began to walk away when Goten grabbed his shirt.   
"I want to go too" Goten said   
"Ok" Chibi Trunks replied   
"You two distract them while I turn the machine off" Future Trunks said   
"Of course, what the fuck do you think we've been talking about this whole time?" Chibi Trunks asked   
"Um..I was thinking about what it would be like to fuck android 18's ass" Future Trunks said   
"You are one sick bastard" Chibi Trunks said as he and Goten left   
They walked up to the others and got their attention.   
"Hey you fucks, look over here!" Chibi Trunks yelled   
Everyone looked at him and began to laugh. While this was going on Future Trunks snuck behind everyone and walked up to the time machine but he saw something that made him stop. It was android 18, and she was still naked! Future Trunks stared at her as she laughed at Chibi Trunks and he began to drool.   
_Damnit Trunks, you need to turn the machine off, but then again a little look couldn't hurt. What the fuck am I thinking I can look later for now I have to turn the machine off. But she looks too good to turn away. _Trunks thought in a desperate attempt to see as much of android 18 as possible and still be able to turn the machine off in time   
"Who the FUCK are you?" Trunks asked   
Future Trunks turned around and saw the android right behind him.   
"Oh..um..I am..uh..Ella Ragu of the Shadow Skill" Future Trunks said   
  
(Note: Shadow Skill is one kick ass anime movie)   
  
"Oh, well then ok" Trunks said as he started to walk off   
Chibi Trunks saw the whole thing.   
_It's a good thing that that android has that Trunks' intelligence level, or else that wouldn't have worked _Chibi Trunks thought   
Chibi Trunks began to dance around in his bear pajamas in order to keep everyone's attention. Future Trunks got into the time machine and pushed the button to turn off the hypnotic waves everyone immediately became unhypnotized.   
"Wow, look at android 18 everyone!" Yamcha said   
Everyone looked at her and saw that she was naked.   
"I didn't know that we were going to have this kind of entertainment" Yamcha said staring at android 18   
Krillin ran over and gave his wife her clothes and she quickly got dressed. Videl noticed Gohan staring so she hit him hard in the stomach.   
"Hey Trunks why did you do that to us?" Goku asked confused   
"You fool, I am an android of Trunks" Trunks said   
"But you can't be, androids aren't horney" Chi Chi said   
"Well this one is, and if you don't believe me I will prove to you just how horney this android can be" Trunks said to Chi Chi   
Chi Chi blushed but did not take him up on the offer because Goku was there.   
"Why are you hitting on my wife?" Goku asked still confused   
"Because I'm an android" Trunks said   
"But Cell didn't hit on her" Goku said   
"Well I think Cell knew that he didn't have a chance with her" Trunks said   
Future Trunks got out of the time machine and looked really disappointed that android 18 was not naked anymore.   
"You did this didn't you you jerk?" Trunks asked   
"Yea I did" Future Trunks said   
"Why damnit, I would have shared them with you" Trunks said   
"All I want is 18, and maybe Chi Chi, and Videl" Future Trunks said   
"Hey how do you know about Videl?" Gohan asked   
"Um..I don't know" Future Trunks said confused   
Then I showed up.   
"Hey I'm the author of this fanfic and I say he knows about Videl, and I also say I get to have sex with android 18" I said and then ran to 18 but Krillin fired a kamehameha and blasted me to the next dimension   
"Well now that we've gotten way off track let's get back on it" Chibi Trunks said   
"Ok what were we about to do?" Trunks asked   
"I think we were about to fight" Future Trunks said   
"Oh yea, wait let me see what is supposed to happen next" Trunks said and then pulled out a script   
"It says here that Chibi Trunks is supposed to attack me while I am busy staring at android 18's boobs" Trunks said and then began to stare at android 18's boobs   
Chibi Trunks quickly attacked with a punch to the jaw. Trunks flew backward and did a backflip and landed back on his feet.   
"Now it's my turn to retaliate" Trunks said and then pulled out a cassette player and put an unlabeled tape in and hit play   
Immediately a bunch of fruity voices came on the speakers.   
"Oh shit, he knows my only weakness" Goku said   
It was N Sync (I think that's how it's spelled) and they were singing one of their songs that sucks ass (actually all their songs suck ass). Goku couldn't resist and began to dance uncontrollably to the music and Gohan joined in.   
"I always knew Kakarotto was a little weird, but I never thought he'd listen to this shit, I knew Gohan would though, that boy's always been a little fruity" Vegeta said   
"Yea I did too, but of course I wrote this" I said   
"How the HELL did you get back here, Q-ball boy killed you?" Vegeta asked me   
"Well since this is my fanfic I can do whatever I want so I'm back" I said   
"I will NOT let you have sex with my wife" Krillin said   
"Fine then, I will have sex with Vegeta's wife" I said   
"You will not you BAKA!" Vegeta yelled at me   
"Hey this is my fanfic and I can do whatever I want" I said   
"Not with the wife of the Prince of the Saiyans you can't" Vegeta said angrily   
"Fine then, but I will do something much worse" I said as I snapped my fingers   
Vegeta's normal clothes were immediately replaced with a pink tutu and a pair of tap dancing shoes.   
"FUCKING SHIT, DAMN SON OF A BITCH, FUCK YOU ASSHOLE, DAMN BITCH!" Vegeta yelled as everyone laughed at him   
"See I told you" I mocked   
"Oh yea, well take this, FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as he prepared his attack but when he fired it it turned into a bunch of rose pedals.   
"What are you trying to do, drown me in roses or something?" I mocked as the rose pedals flew at me   
"I'll kill you for that!" Vegeta yelled as he jumped at me and threw a punch   
Fortunately I expected it and quickly used my amazing author powers to turn Vegeta into the Golden Corral fairy.   
"Ok now that Vegeta has learned not to mess with the amazing Saiyan let's go have sex" I said to Bulma   
"I don't think that's in the script" Bulma said as she looked at the script   
"No it isn't in it anywhere" Bulma continued   
"Damnit, I knew I forgot to add something, oh well maybe in my next fanfic" I said and then vanished   
"Damnit Saiyan, get the hell back here, you HAVE to get rid of this shitty music" Piccolo said   
"Yea and you have to turn me back to normal!" Vegeta yelled   
"Ok then, just stop bitching" I said as I returned   
"Easy for you to say, you don't have to listen to N Stink" Piccolo said   
"Fine I'll get rid of the music" I said as I snapped my fingers and the tape was eaten Goku and Gohan immediately stopped dancing and looked sad.   
"What about me?" Vegeta asked angrily   
"Fine" I said as I snapped my fingers and Vegeta turned into Vanilla Ice (the 1994 one)   
"Damnit, this isn't funny!" Vegeta yelled   
"Ok I'll turn you back to normal FOR REAL this time" I said and then snapped my fingers and Vegeta went back to normal   
"See ya baka!" I said as I vanished   
Vegeta was now really pissed off.   
"Get out of my WAY!" Vegeta yelled as he pushed everyone out of his way and approached the android Trunks.   
"You BASTARD! How dare you insult the Prince of the Saiyans and kick him in the nuts!" Vegeta yelled   
"He also backhanded you" Future Trunks added   
"Now you will die for that!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up his Final Flash   
"Don't you think you overuse that move Vegeta" Goku said   
"NO!" Vegeta yelled   
"I do" I said   
"Alright then Mr. High and Mighty author, what should I do?" Vegeta asked   
"How about the Beautiful Flying Rose Attack?" I said   
"Why the fuck would I do that piece of shit attack?" Vegeta asked angrily   
"Because I said so, now DO IT!" I yelled and then vanished again   
"Fine you baka" Vegeta mumbled   
"Beautiful Flying Rose Attack!" Vegeta yelled as he jumped into the air   
Everyone was laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground. Vegeta flew high into the air and came down and landed on the android Trunks' head and crushed it.   
"Wow that was a fast battle" Piccolo said   
"Wait, what's happening?" Chibi Trunks asked as he saw the android's head was now completely fixed   
"I knew that that bastard Saiyan wouldn't let it end that quickly" Vegeta said   
The android stood up and began acting like Pauly Shore.   
"Hey buuudddddddyyyyy" Trunks said   
"Wow, this is one fucked up fanfic" Krillin said   
"Tell me about it" Videl said   
"Wait I'm getting the urge to have lesbian sex with Videl" 18 said   
"Damn you Saiyan! Stop this shit, it isn't funny!" Krillin yelled   
"Now I'm losing the urge" 18 said   
Krillin looked relieved but then a giant Canadian fell from the sky and landed on his head   
"Who are you?" Gohan asked   
"I'm a fucking Canadian, eh" the Canadian said   
"Wow this just keeps getting more and more fucked up every minute" Goku said   
"Hey since when do you say fuck?" Vegeta asked   
"I guess since that night I spent with Bulma in the hotel in Palm Springs" Goku said   
Vegeta began to beat the shit out of Goku and Chi Chi beat the shit out of Bulma.   
"Take this you ANDROID!" Chibi Trunks yelled as he fired a kamehameha which hit the android knocking him into the side of the time machine   
"Ha Ha Ha, you can't defeat me, I have a secret weapon" the android Trunks said as he stood up   
  
(What is the android's secret weapon? What tricks does he have up his sleeves? How many more times will I decide to interrupt the story? You have to read the next chapter to find out) 


	5. Finally Over

**Future Trunks Returns** by Saiyan  
  
  
  
(Sorry for not posting this chapter for so long but fanfiction.net was down for a few days so I couldn't)   
  
Ch 5 Finally Over   
  
"Wait until you see this" the android Trunks said as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small ball   
"What the fuck is that?" Piccolo asked   
"This is one of those ninja smoke bomb things, as soon as I throw this down you will not be able to see me and I can escape" Trunks explained   
"We've got to stop him" Chibi Trunks said as he jumped at the android   
The android was too fast, he threw the ball at the ground and it exploded and filled the air with a thick blanket of smoke   
"I can't see a thing" Chibi Trunks said   
"Damn, now I know what it's like to be Cheech and Chong while they're in a car" Piccolo said   
The smoke soon was blown away by the wind and they saw a very unusual sight. The android was still there.   
"Ha Ha Ha, oops I forgot to run" he said as he tried to get away   
"Oh no you don't" Goten yelled as he jumped at the android and punched his head off   
"How the hell did you do that Goten?" Future Trunks asked   
"Do what?" Goten asked   
"How did you kill him so easily?" Future Trunks asked   
"I don't know" Goten responded   
"I guess he really is just like Goku" Krillin said   
"What do you mean?" Future Trunks asked   
"I mean he is dumb outside of a fight but whenever he is in a fight he is strong and smart" Krillin said   
"Well I guess I should have expected him to be like that, after all he is Goku's kid" Future Trunks said   
"Damn straight, now you all know one of the reasons why he is my best friend" Chibi Trunks said   
"Yea he is one cool kid, when he's fighting" Future Trunks said   
"Yea, I'm stupid cool" Goten said   
"You are not stupid Goten" Chibi Trunks said   
"Goten dumb, Goten dumb" Goten kept repeating while poking himself in the eye   
Everyone watched him and laughed except for Chibi Trunks.   
"Let's just hope Saiyan doesn't revive that android AGAIN" Vegeta said   
"No I'm not going to revive him, I think that's good enough, I managed to stretch the story another chapter and I'm satisfied" I said   
"Well I am too" Future Trunks said while grabbing android 18's ass with both hands   
"Get away from my wife!" Krillin yelled   
"Oh come on, just let me grind into her a few times" Future Trunks said   
"NO!!" Krillin yelled   
"Fine then, I guess I'll just go back to my timeline then" Future Trunks said and then walked over to his time machine   
Future Trunks got into his time machine and headed back to his own time   
"Well it seems like everything is back to normal" 18 said   
"Well not really, it seems that Goku and Bulma are both dead" Videl said as she checked the bodies   
"Huh, well then how would you like to have a whole lot of my children Chi Chi?" Vegeta asked   
"Well only if you're 9" long like Goku was" Chi Chi said   
"Curse you Kakarotto, you've exceeded me again!" Vegeta yelled   
  
Setting: Future Trunks' timeline   
  
Future Trunks gets out of the time machine and enters Capsule Corp.   
"Hi mom, I'm back" Future Trunks said   
"Did you destroy the android?" Bulma asked   
"Yea, well actually Goku's son did" Future Trunks said   
"You mean Gohan?" Bulma asked   
"No, he had another son named Goten" Future Trunks said   
"Why the hell does he begin all of his children's names with "Go"?" Bulma asked   
"I guess he is too stupid to think of any other names" Future Trunks said   
"Did you have a good time?" Bulma asked   
"Yea, I had a great time" Future Trunks responded   
"Were they excited to hear the news?" Bulma asked   
"What news? What the hell are you talking about?" Future Trunks asked   
"Remember you went to tell them that you destroyed the androids" Bulma said   
"Damnit I forgot to tell them" Future Trunks said   
"How could you forget?" Bulma asked   
"I don't know" Future Trunks said   
"You didn't have sex with anyone did you?" Bulma asked   
"Why would I do that?" Future Trunks asked   
"Because I saw those pictures of android 18 under your bed!" Bulma yelled   
"Um..well..what do you expect? She's sexy!" Future Trunks stated   
"I expect you to get rid of them or get castrated!" Bulma said   
"NO!! I can't get castrated, I have a date tomorrow" Future Trunks said   
"Well then you'd better get rid of them fast" Bulma stated   
"Alright then I'll get rid of them" Future Trunks said and then ran up to his room and grabbed the pictures. He then ran outside and pretended to throw them away but he actually stuck them down his pants   
"Good, now I'll go make dinner" Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen   
Future Trunks pulled the pictures out of his pants and looked at them   
"That's right where you belong 18, in my pants" Future Trunks said in a low voice so his mother wouldn't hear   
"I guess I'm going to have to find a better hiding place" Future Trunks said and then ran upstairs and hid the pictures.   
Bulma never again found her son's pictures of android 18 and Future Trunks kept them for many years until he could build and android just like her and spent many nights having sex with her.   
  
The End 


End file.
